Anniversary
by Boarbatusk328
Summary: Willy tries to kill Spriggs 363 days a year. But what about the 364th day. Triple M and Meme are eager to find out. Spriggs/Willy ONE-SHOT


**Anniversary**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spriggs. **

**Yet another fic of the best halo machinima, with the only imaginable pairing from the series.**

Willy was once again caught up in his madness, trying to kill Spriggs with a mini-gun.

"DIE! DIE! DIE, YOU SON OF A BI-wait a minute." He stopped firing. "Ey, Spriggs, stop for a moment." The red soldier halted her mongoose. "Isn't it already that time again?"

**Beep Beep**

"Tomorrow, right?"

**Beep**

"Alright, just wanted to make sure."

**Beep Beep**

"Oh, yeah, of course I did, don't worry."

**Beep**

"Alright, man. Now, where were we? Oh, right...DIE!" He started firing his mini-gun again, as Spriggs started up the mongoose again and continuously dodged his shots.

A certain distance away, Triple M watched the scene. "That was weird. What did Willy mean when he said tomorrow was that time again?" He decided to go ask someone and went to the kitchen. "Hey, Hammer?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Tomorrow's May 15th, right?"

"Hell do I know?"

"I just want to know, have Willy and/or Spriggs ever acted strangely around this time of year?"

Hammer thought about that for a moment. "You know, there is one day of the year where they don't fight each other."

"What do they do?"

"I don't know? I just know that they disappear all day, up to the point of an explosion some time during the night, at which everything returns to normal."

"I see. Hammer, were they already fighting when you arrived?"

"Yeeess. I set foot on this hellhole for the first time and get run over by a warthog, driven by a mad yellow soldier."

"What about before you came here? Why does Willy try to kill Spriggs, anyway?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that they came here simultaneously."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna watch them tomorrow and see what they're doing."

"Whatever, just don't try to kill me."

"I'll try." He left.

The next day, Triple M stood up extra early and hid out near Willy's room.

"Hello, Murray." M screamed and looked back at Meme.

"Don't do that. You can't just creep up on people."

"Said the stalker."

"I am not a stalker. I just need to know what this whole May 15th business is about."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not really." Then Willy left his room. To M's and Meme's surprise, he was wearing clean clothes and seemed to have actually showered. "Good god. He's so...clean."

"Yeah, that's weird."

Willy went for the exit of the base and the two followed him.

They followed him for some time until they reached a small field, somewhere on a cliff. And Spriggs was already waiting there for Willy.

"Wow." M exclaimed. "She...is...beautiful." Spriggs was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Her long brown hair was flying loosely in the wind. The two greeted each other.

"Hello, miss Spriggs. It's nice to see you without all that smudgy oil grease all over you."

"And it's nice to see you not covered in your own blood."

They both laughed, then looked out into the distance.

"Five years." Willy said. "Has it really been that long?"

"I know. Seems like yesterday." They both reached for their left hands and that's where M and Meme first noticed the diamond rings they were both wearing. They looked at each other.

"You don't think...?" M said.

"No, no, it can't be."

"Our fifth year of marriage."

"Yup, that's it."

"I never would've thought you would survive till now."

"Yeah, I can't believe that is only the beginning. Just think, some day, we might have a child. We'll grow old together and..."

"Woah, stop right there, Spriggs. Don't forget the deal. You have only then won if you managed to survive ten years."

"Oh, come on, Willy. Do you really think you can still win?"

"It's worth a try."

"But you're not trying anymore."

"What?"

"At first, you were really dangerous. Our battles destroyed everything around us, all of Zambai 7 shook before our feet. Then, as you continuously lost, you succumbed to madness, but you still tried to kill me. Then, you really did fall in love with me. It became an actual marriage. It wasn't this thing, that we created to see who was the best, anymore. Willy." She took his hand. "We're a real couple."

There was a moment of silence.

"I know. I realized it last year. What I've done since then was only for fun."

"Even that time when you chased me with a flamethrower and said you wanted me extra-crispy?"

"There's nothing wrong about letting out a couple one-liners to set you in the mood."

"Yeah, I guess so. So, you wanna reseal the deal now." She smirked.

"Of course." He kissed her and they fell to the ground.

As the clothes flew, Meme jumped up. "Alright, I think we've seen enough. Let's go, Mitch."

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a minute." He said as he kept his gaze fixed on the couple.

"Mitch, now!" At that command, M started backing up.

Later, M and Meme arrived at the base.

"Hammer said the day always ended with an explosion. What do you think that could be?"

"I don't know. But since you can hear it from here, we could wait and see."

"Okay."

They waited all night, until Willy and Spriggs came into sight.

"Yet another wonderful anniversary."

"Indeed, Spriggs."

"Alright, then. I guess it's time to say good night."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." They kissed each other and went separate directions.

Then Willy blew up.

"RAAAAHHH! SPPRRIIIIIIIGGS! DIE! DIE! DIE!" He chased after her as she ran away, giggling like a little girl.

M and Meme just stared.

"Well, that solves the mystery of the explosion."

"Yup, well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Mitch."

"Good night, Meme."

They went to bed to fall asleep to the nighttime sounds of Willy's rants.


End file.
